


同居吧。

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 燃燒者首領狀態和暴走狀態的里歐共同出現還一起生活的小故事
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	同居吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 裝甲里歐&生氣里歐出沒  
> 消火後同居設定

「加洛！幫我開門！」里歐不甚優雅地踹了兩下門，正在看書的加洛馬上跳起來給里歐開門。  
不是說去慢跑嗎，怎麼手會沒空閒開門？加洛帶著納悶打開門，馬上看見讓里歐沒手開門的主因。  
里歐氣噗噗被里歐用技巧固定住拖著，還明顯在掙扎。  
哇這算綁架嗎，里歐自己綁架自己他究竟該不該大義滅親送里歐好好服刑，就算真的成功了贖金要誰付。  
加洛腦子裡流轉著不正經的問題，滿頭大汗的里歐沒空管加洛的心理活動狀態，直接把里歐氣噗噗丟在加洛臉上，惹得兩人在地上和扭打了一會。  
里歐氣噗噗似乎只有里歐的一半力氣，但嘴裡不時會咳出兩下普羅米亞小火龍，又很會掙扎，壓制起來並沒有那麼輕鬆，而且長得一張里歐的臉，加洛看見就想到哭得滿城花火的那次，實在難以下重手。  
半條不完全的小火龍擦過加洛臉頰，把藍髮尾端燒得翹起來。  
「里歐——！怎麼辦！」里歐在房間裡翻箱倒櫃，加洛壓得兩手發顫，里歐氣噗噗仍然生龍活虎的在掙扎，而他沒有使出全力的情況下其實很吃力。  
里歐的回應模糊不清，似乎是在說快好了，然後快速的從房間衝出來。  
「加洛，謝了。」里歐拿著一包洋芋片，打開後塞了一片進里歐氣噗噗嘴裡。  
里歐氣噗噗獲得食物就安靜下來，專注享受垃圾食物的油脂和罪惡，和罐頭不一樣的味道，好吃。  
「話說里歐你在哪裡發現他的？」  
「宿舍的後面巷子，肚子響得三條街外都聽得倒，給他的誘餌在引他回來前就吃完了所以他掙扎著要回去巷子裡待著，但我又不能放著我餓肚子餓死，只好強行使用武力。」里歐打開電視，把里歐氣噗噗像貓一樣抬起來放在沙發上，他眼神發亮的看著電視。  
「那做早餐給他吃？」  
「做吧，我們的份也一起。」里歐挽起袖子準備下廚，今天剛好輪到他做早餐。  
敲門聲。  
「我去開門，說不定是坎羅他們，他們看到里歐有兩個一定會興奮得要死。」幹部兩人都像是有心靈感應似的都在里歐掌廚那天蹭飯吃，加洛掌廚時絕對不會早上來，當然不是白吃白喝，總善盡禮數帶個蛋或青菜上門。  
「打擾了。」擁有厚重機械音的男聲屈著腰直面加洛，加洛彷彿能聽到火舌劈啪作響，比里歐氣噗噗更加像火場中吞食人類的存在，理智與恐懼的化身——瘋狂燃燒者的裝甲里歐。  
加洛感覺血液逐步凝結，他一直以為不在意的事身體都替他記著，熾熱的溫度和不講理的強大沖上意識，他幾乎下意識就做出防禦動作。  
「別緊張，我不是來找你。」面具仍然保持透亮的白，但底下卻沒有絲毫臉部輪廓，恍如裝甲才是本體，跟在沙發上看電視的里歐氣噗噗一樣定了形狀，不會再變回里歐本人。  
「我可以進去嗎？」裝甲里歐有禮的詢問，直起來的身版比門高出一些。  
「請進。」加洛害羞的摸了摸鼻頭，沒想到自己會在意成這樣，身體記住了那時戰鬥的記憶才害他瞬間誤判，對裝甲里歐真是抱歉。  
裝甲里歐優雅地走近里歐氣噗噗旁邊，用手甲抓住里歐氣噗噗的臉頰就是一陣揉捏，混雜機械聲的低音略帶了點氣憤。  
「我不是說了嗎，等我。」  
「抱歉，我餓了。」從剛才開始除了怒吼以外就沒發出聲的里歐氣噗噗乖巧的道歉，他的聲音像火焰在躍動，不安、焦躁卻有充足的力量。  
「然後就被一個麵包拐走？」裝甲里歐很不齒同為一個人卻被區區麵包引誘走的行徑，冷冷的質疑。  
「反正本來就是同一個人，又不會怎樣。」  
裝甲里歐知道里歐氣噗噗快生氣了，便乾脆給里歐氣噗噗一個大擁抱代替話語來表達擔心，要不是他們之間尚存的一點普羅米亞能互相指示對方的位置他就會失去找到里歐氣噗噗的機會，他真的很擔心。  
「很好吃喔，洋芋片。」被抱得有些不好意思的里歐氣噗噗趁機塞了洋芋片給裝甲里歐，雖然不知道裝甲內裝了什麼，但吃點東西還是可以的吧，里歐在野外漂泊許久，好吃又不講究營養的食物有多久沒吃到了。  
在旁不間斷無廣告觀看青春戀愛劇的加洛好奇看著裝甲里歐怎麼吃東西，里歐都是卸下裝備後吃食，那麼似乎無法卸下裝備的裝甲里歐該如何處理吃東西這個問題他很困惑。  
裝甲里歐自然的將洋芋片穿過半透明的面罩，沒發出任何吞嚥或咀嚼聲便像嘗到味道般發出讚嘆。  
「不錯。」  
里歐氣噗噗推著裝甲里歐坐下，轉回最開始重新看影集，他想讓裝甲里歐也同樣能享受生命，雖然他們的時間已經不會再繼續流動。  
「哇……」加洛覺得裝甲里歐吃食物的方式很神奇，不曉得本人之前是不是也這樣吃，還有兩個里歐感情很好讓他也想跟里歐討愛情。  
「里歐——他們在客廳秀恩愛，我也要。」加洛從背後抱住里歐，頭壓在里歐的肩窩撒嬌。  
「誰？坎羅和梅斯？」里歐在頰面落下親吻後問，從廚房沒辦法直接看到客廳跟玄關，對里歐氣噗噗好奇還可以理解，但秀恩愛是出了什麼事。  
加洛搖頭，貼得比剛才還要近，趁機吃了里歐一大堆豆腐。  
「裝甲里歐也來了，來接里歐氣噗噗，但他們好像沒地方住。」加洛回吻，順手把烤得金黃的吐司翻面塞回烤箱。  
「家裡還有空的……」  
里歐想回的話硬生生被一串漫長的門鈴打斷。  
「這次應該就是梅斯和坎羅了。」也只有坎羅會這樣按他們家的門鈴，加洛回身踏出廚房，他感覺腦裡還在嗡鳴作響，要叫坎羅下次別按那麼久。  
「「BOSS！！！！」」  
門已經開了。幫忙開門的裝甲里歐被一紅一藍同時抱著，錯愕的向加洛求助，他從來沒有被幹部們這麼親近過。  
基於已經瘋狂燃燒者解散里歐叫坎羅和梅斯別喊他BOSS，但似乎平常的調教來說反而是兩人跟里歐的距離縮短，愛喊BOSS的老毛病仍然沒有改掉。  
本來會最先發難的里歐氣噗噗沒有出手拉開坎羅和梅斯，昔日的部下性格驟變也讓他跟著死機。  
「你們再吵什麼？」里歐把早餐擺上桌，看見意料之外的混沌光景時一愣，隨即恢復鎮定。  
「吃早餐，全部人給我坐好。」  
和側寫相較本人散發出來的魄力更加強烈，在鬧的兩人馬上乖得跟家犬一樣入座，往吐司上抹奶油。  
多搬來幾張椅子後幾個人塞在餐廳長桌上吃早餐，六個人的交錯動作快把餐桌給炸開。光滑如絲綢般的奶油橫飛過餐桌還伴隨銀亮的奶油刀，裝甲里歐靈巧接過會插穿隔壁半身腦袋的凶器，淡漠紳士地將半融著香甜氣味的吐司遞向里歐氣噗噗，盛著煎蛋的白瓷盤在落地前險險被里歐接住，放上最後一片就扔給站在冰箱前倒牛奶的加洛，坎羅笑滅火小哥差點接不住盤子，梅斯順口讓加洛把牛奶拿過來。  
先行離座的加洛著好一身上班服裝後收拾沾著麵包屑的餐桌，住隔壁早已準備好才過來的坎羅和梅斯自行包攬洗碗業務，因為今天帶來的雞蛋遇見兩個里歐過於驚訝全送給地板，兩人肩貼著肩站在水槽前興奮地聊天，三句不離今天早上發生的所有事。  
里歐氣噗噗滿足口腹之慾悠閒地坐在裝甲里歐兩腿中間，腰和後腦都墊著鬆軟的枕頭，不然硬挺的盔甲實在磕得難受，兩人虹膜都映上光鮮活躍的電視畫面。  
「要跟著去消防隊嗎？」整理完畢的里歐站在兩人跟前。  
里歐氣噗噗不打算回答，他對於事情一向不做表態，淡薄過頭的意識無法支撐他做出十足人類模樣的判斷或辨識行為，半依照生物本能行動的野性動物不能理解去的好處何在，所以只會給出拒絕。這種麻煩事就交給另一個自己吧。  
「不會不方便？」裝甲里歐操著沙啞的聲音，手上拿著從加洛那邊借來的梳子給里歐氣噗噗理毛，他喜歡被這麼做裝甲里歐是第一次知道，里歐氣噗噗的身體會不自覺湊近自己。  
「我問問。」里歐拿起手機問了一聲可以拍照嗎，裝甲里歐大方的維持姿勢隨意攝影，里歐氣噗噗則傾身抽起桌上的廣告文宣，遮住眼以防自己不自覺會躲避鏡頭。  
將照片寄給所有人後沒人表示反對，只要不放火給人添麻煩他們都很歡迎里歐，不論幾個都是，而且許多事務都還沒處理完畢，若再多出幾個能幹的人有何不可。  
「走吧。」里歐把手機收進外套，向著兩人笑。

「你們要住這裡嗎？還有空房。」當然有事先取得同居人的同意。  
問的時候加洛沒想幾秒就答好，嚇得他明明就是問的人還重複確認了好幾遍，叫加洛想清楚，最後還得到加洛一句想做什麼就做的放心安撫。  
「用工作抵？」  
「你真了解我。」里歐瞇起眼輕笑，被人看透的感覺意外不壞。  
「畢竟原本是同一個人。」部分人格拓印的他們仍然和里歐有不小的連結，那種感覺是互相的。  
「原本是同一個人嗎……」里歐若有所思地看著他，無形的連結在三人間展開，而他能感覺到兩人的內容物正隨時間不斷剝離，從相見以來一直抵著心頭的異物感是源於如此嗎。  
「再多久？」還是問了，儘管從剛見面就心知肚明他們的時間不多，但他需要答案。  
「兩個月，說不定更短。」面罩只反射燦爛過頭的艷陽，晃得輪廓迷茫，他們是最後一些密度較高普羅米亞的殘留，完全回歸後兩副架空的人格將還給世界。  
「好好玩。」  
「謝謝。」  
限定兩個月的璀璨燃燒僅如星火，卻溫暖無比。


End file.
